Wireless communication networks and systems typically include wireless access nodes, such as base stations, distributed across a geographic area to provide user devices with wireless access to communication services. The communication services could include voice calls, text messaging, and Internet services. These wireless access nodes each include transceiver equipment, such as amplifiers, antenna elements, or other radio equipment, which provide the wireless access within associated wireless coverage areas.
In some examples, the wireless access nodes include remote radio heads in which amplification and antenna portions are located remotely from a base control unit. The remote radio head could be located at the top of a support structure, such as a radio tower, whereas the base control unit could be located on the ground or in a centralized location. Remote radio heads could also include input ports for receiving user communications and control instructions from the base control unit, and multiple output ports to transmit communication signals for wireless transmission by the associated antenna elements.
Overview
A method of operating a wireless transmission system having a plurality of antenna elements that are driven by corresponding plurality of antenna ports is disclosed. The method includes, in a base system, transmitting first user signals and first control instructions indicating a first antenna port configuration for the first user signals. The method also includes, in a remote radio head, receiving the first user signals and the first control instructions indicating the first antenna port configuration, generating first communication signals for the antenna ports based on the first user signals and the first antenna port configuration where the first antenna port configuration allocates the first communication signals among the antenna ports, and transmitting the first communication signals to the antenna ports for wireless transfer to user devices. The method also includes, in the base system, identifying active sets that indicate active pilot signals for the user devices, processing the active sets to identify a second antenna port configuration, and transmitting second user signals and second control instructions indicating the second antenna port configuration for the second user signals. The method also includes, in the remote radio head, receiving the second user signals and the second control instructions indicating the second antenna port configuration, generating second communication signals for the antenna ports based on the second user signals and the second antenna port configuration where the second antenna port configuration allocates the second communication signals among the antenna ports, and transmitting the second communication signals to the antenna ports for wireless transfer to the user devices.
A wireless transmission system having a plurality of antenna elements that are driven by corresponding plurality of antenna ports is also disclosed. The wireless transmission system comprises a base system configured to transmit first user signals and first control instructions indicating a first antenna port configuration for the first user signals. The wireless transmission system also comprises a remote radio head configured to receive the first user signals and the first control instructions indicating the first antenna port configuration, generate first communication signals for the antenna ports based on the first user signals and the first antenna port configuration where the first antenna port configuration allocates the first communication signals among the antenna ports, and transmit the first communication signals to the antenna ports for wireless transfer to user devices. The base system is also configured to identify active sets that indicate active pilot signals for the user devices, process the active sets to identify a second antenna port configuration, and transmit second user signals and second control instructions indicating the second antenna port configuration for the second user signals. The remote radio head is also configured to receive the second user signals and the second control instructions indicating the second antenna port configuration, generate second communication signals for the antenna ports based on the second user signals and the second antenna port configuration where the second antenna port configuration allocates the second communication signals among the antenna ports, and transmit the second communication signals to the antenna ports for wireless transfer to the user devices.